The need for dentures is too valuable to detail here. It is also human history to seek better dentures to maintain a healthy lifestyle by increasing the pleasure of the table, i.e., the pleasure obtained from eating.
There are some materials from which dentures are made such as plastics, ceramics, metals and others. Metal or partial metal dentures are dentures made with metal materials, which is now thought to be the best materials.
Metal materials are roughly classified into three categories, namely, Titanium System Alloys, Cobalt System Alloys and Precious System Alloys.
As a recent trend, the Titanium System Alloys are primarily used, while on the other hand, Precious System Alloys are used quite infrequently due to their deformation phenomena or heavier weight.
The features of metal and/or partial metal dentures are that they provide a good fit in the mouth, an immediate reaction to hot foods in the mouth due to their high thermal conductivity and they are lightweight, at least in the case of Titanium System Alloys.
On the other hand, fabricating metal and/or partial metal dentures requires the dental technicians to have a lot of experience and skills. Therefore, it takes a relatively long time to fabricate metal and/or partial metal dentures, and they usually have high costs.
To fabricate the metal and/or partial metal dentures, there are several steps, first melting the alloys, then casting the melted alloys in the mold and finally finishing the surface with small, hand-held diamond abrasive tools.
After de-molding, the cast metal and/or partial metal dentures are typically finished by a well-experienced dental technician with handy tools, therefore the technician is able to finish one metal and/or partial metal denture in two or three hours or in half day at the longest. Moreover, the surface finishing in the process is designed to remove the cast skin layer from the metal and/or partial metal dentures and fit the shape of the wearer's mouth, then the surfaces are corroded by the acid in the wearer's stomach to change the color from metallic to black